


歸劍入鞘

by Aaainam



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2020-12-28 09:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21134273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaainam/pseuds/Aaainam
Summary: 裝甲里歐　跟　司政官的壞狗狗加洛　暴力描寫有/流血有





	1. Chapter 1

警車從街區與街區之間呼嘯而過，紅色與藍色的警示燈光投落骯髒的街道，暗巷裡幾個青年人正在吸食毒品，轉角處車窗貼上隔熱紙的車子似乎也正進行著不可見光的勾當

普羅米波利斯最陰暗的角落瀰漫著臭水溝味，一群街童把玩著廢汽車輪胎，從這裡仰望不到這個自治共和國的代表性建築──佛塞特行政大樓。  
普羅米波利斯市中心以西，這個因為一條河流而與市中心鬧區分隔開來的地帶，被稱為老鼠窩。這裡聚集著無法融入一般人生活的燃燒者，他們在覺醒為燃燒者後被佛塞特政府剝奪身為國民的權利，不是選擇壓抑自己與火焰的共鳴留在原本的世界裡，就是捨棄過去，成為臭水溝老鼠的一員。  
一陣突來的強風夾帶著工廠廢氣，捲起路邊的落葉，掃過里歐弗提亞的摩托車輪胎。  
他催動油門，從老鼠窩飆上環普羅米波利斯高速公路，一路暢快直行，讓所有的警車都在後面追趕，一場刺激的縱火從高級住宅區的一角開始，里歐騎經的道路，路面上必定留下灼目的燒痕，他也絲毫不在意暴露行蹤，國家救命消防隊緊急出動，整個普羅米波利斯市中心亂成一團，這就是他要的。  
瘋狂燃燒者的首領，里歐弗提亞。  
失去了所有同伴的瘋狂燃燒者首領，落難的喪家之犬里歐弗提亞。  
  
司政官古雷佛塞特早就打算將所有的燃燒者一網打盡，那天趁著大雨，所有的防洪水道全都將水流導向市中心西區，老鼠窩三十年以來都沒有建設，於是立刻淹起大水。  
冰凍警備隊湧入老鼠窩，將所有燃燒者凍結起來，運上卡車，梅斯與坎羅這些留守老鼠窩的瘋狂燃燒者依然頑強地抵抗，直到冰凍警備隊也拿他們沒轍的時候，司政官的獵犬從車上從容地跳下來，穿著一身乾淨整齊的白色制服，白手套，衣領的釦子扣到最上面一個，全身上下好像不願意暴露出半點肌膚一樣，他揮動一根可以伸縮的棒子，將那東西命名為「纏」，「纏」只要碰到燃燒者的脖子便緊緊扣住，將他們像死物一樣在地上拖行，拉到自己的面前。  
里歐從火山那裡趕回來時已經太遲了。司政官的獵犬抓住了他的最後一個獵物，深藍色的眼睛盯著里歐彷彿在看一場笑話，加洛提莫斯，亦即鼎鼎大名的「司政官閣下的忠心獵犬」，輕輕抹掉自己臉頰上的血漬，並且將脫臼的左手親自接回。  
「……你還要為了古雷佛塞特做到什麼地步？」他瞥向加洛方才還脫臼著的肩膀。「你不痛嗎？」  
里歐不知道自己為什麼要這樣問他，他明明恨著加洛。加洛是古雷的走狗，這些政府的人抓燃燒者回去以後，剖開他們的身體、打入藥物，做各式各樣的實驗，根本不把他們當成一個人看待。  
加洛重新拿起他的纏，他望向里歐的神情就好像里歐問了什麼可笑的問題。纏從中間被折斷了，看來曾經歷過一場十分激烈的戰鬥。加洛先看了看自己的武器，又看了看里歐，里歐在他面前沒有像其他燃燒者一樣裝甲化，除了那輛摩托車以外，里歐手無寸鐵。  
「你會和我走嗎？」  
加洛站在卡車旁邊，他這時候聽起來是富有耐心地在詢問里歐，願不願意讓他省下一次捕捉他的功夫。  
里歐啞然失笑。「怎麼可能。」他看見加洛的神情因為他的回答而變得凜冽，顯然是準備發動攻擊的態勢。「燃燒者是自由的──」  
里歐接下加洛突如其來的斬擊。他的火焰化成一把銳利的劍，與加洛的纏在碰撞之間激起熱燙的火花，里歐瞬即裝甲化，同時向前逼近加洛，他不會再留情、不會再以退為進，他的力量相比加洛的凡人之軀更為強大，被普羅米亞選上的男人，在燃燒者之間指的是正是里歐弗提亞。  
能夠以一人之姿與眾多瘋狂燃燒者戰鬥的加洛提莫斯，這時候也不得不在里歐面前被打得步步敗退。里歐的火焰燒向他的同時，也捲起一股可怕的威壓，那種威壓要比古雷的威嚴都更令人恐懼，讓加洛戰慄不已。  
其實加洛知道古雷在行政大樓的地底下做些什麼，他雖然也有道德感，但那一旦和他對古雷的敬愛於天平上擺在一起，也不過是無足輕重的東西。里歐如果真的這麼想要知道答案，甚至自以為是救世主，要將他從這世俗的惡巢中拯救出來，讓他沐浴在聖光之下，他就要對里歐那張姣好臉蛋吐口水。  
  
……加洛撞上了一片斑駁的水泥牆壁，里歐步步進逼，他已經無處可逃。  
  
「你本來沒必要和我打這一場。」里歐捏住了加洛的脖子，就像加洛用那把纏對其他燃燒者做的。裝甲粗硬銳利的手指嵌入加洛柔軟脆弱的脖頸，里歐漸漸增加施力，他要讓加洛嚐嚐這種滋味……古雷佛塞特，他怎麼可以讓燃燒者戴上項圈？  
「你的眼睛……哈啊、」加洛仰望著里歐，他用有點孩子氣的語氣說：「看起來真的在生氣，像要流血一樣。」加洛氣若游絲地擠出了一點笑容。「你真的在、在生氣。可是……我比你還要憤怒、憤怒幾百萬倍。」  
加洛的眼眶淌出淚水，那是因為他快要窒息了。他知道自己很可能會死在里歐的手裡，可是他的一條命根本無足輕重，這具身體，本來就是為了向他的旦那報恩的。  
「你們燃燒者，隨便把別人的家燒掉，很好玩嗎？」  
說完這句話以後，加洛的眼球開始劇烈地翻動，他的眼淚奪眶而出，鼻水也不受控制地滑過人中、浸染嘴唇，沿著下巴滴落，一張英俊的臉蛋上全是被狠心蹂躪才會留下來的痕跡，里歐放開手，任由加洛的身體失重掉到地上，他摔得很重，但里歐只是冰冷地俯瞰著他。  
他用裝甲化的足部踐踏加洛的身體，輕輕地、重重地，像在愛撫又像在施虐，里歐甚至用足尖輕挑地撥開加洛的雙膝，以尖銳的裝甲足部輾壓加洛大開的雙腿之間，加洛被釘在地上，他哪裡也去不了，既上不了天堂、也下不了地獄，男人最脆弱的地方被里歐弗提亞踩在腳下，毫不憐惜地前後搓揉，玩弄他的身體。  
加洛身上可能本來就有骨折，他開始發出一些悽慘而甜蜜的呻吟，身體也不住扭動起來，顯然天生就體質淫蕩，即便用那種白色的衣服包起來，也不過是把外行人的眼睛遮蔽住，但是里歐一看就知道。他這個在老鼠窩長大的人，練就了一雙比別人還要敏銳的眼睛。  
他知道純情的處子是怎麼樣的，老練的風騷女郎又是如何。加洛提莫斯是個例外，他的肢體在月光中純潔如初乳，眼神卻透露著某種隱晦的勾引，加洛下意識把嘴唇舔溼，那張嘴在里歐面前開開合合，不知道在說些什麼，里歐只想讓他閉嘴，把嘴巴閉上，或是改舔溼點別的什麼東西。  
「……你在說什麼？」里歐蹲跪在地，他需要這樣才能挨近加洛。  
「我說，操你自己的屁股去吧，里歐弗提亞。」加洛的藍眼睛中滿滿都是譏笑，還有某種危險地，將要讓他凌駕在里歐身上的東西。  
里歐一時被怒火支配，他也確實在燃燒，那些火焰將加洛燙得渾身發抖，他精實健壯的身軀與裝甲化的里歐相比，是極為纖細脆弱的肉體，里歐的怒火來得又快又急，加洛感覺自己很可能就會在這裡被里歐焚燒殆盡，可是如果里歐是在引火自焚，那他只是幫幫里歐，何樂不為？

  
加洛勉強睜開一隻眼睛。「是被我說中了嗎？」  
他聽見自己褲子的布料撕裂開來的聲音，里歐的手指只是劃過他的衣著，那些東西就變成了破布，那些布條勉強遮擋住加洛的身體，有一些里歐割出來的細小血珠滲進了纖維裡面，加洛的褲子底下沒有貼身的內褲，他圓潤挺俏的臀部就這樣裸露出來，沉甸甸的陰莖與陰囊夾在雙腿之間，因為里歐之前的作為，加洛的陰莖勃起而且早就分泌出液體，胸腹的肌肉更是因為恐懼、或者是疼痛，不停收縮痙攣。  
後來只要加洛要開口說話，里歐就按住他的口鼻。里歐的裝甲與身體緊密連動，因此在男人的那個部分同樣也是蓄勢待發，他對加洛的憤恨轉成了性慾，勃起的裝甲陰莖有加洛的手臂那麼粗，加洛沒有看到那根東西，他的身體就先被迫品嘗了它的滋味。  
里歐強硬地要把自己的慾望送進加洛的身體裡，像歸劍入鞘。他的陰莖像機械那樣成節遞進，每一處都如鐵堅硬、炙熱，他插入加洛，和把一塊燒紅的烙鐵拿來和加洛性交也沒什麼兩樣，加洛感覺到自己用來排泄的地方被里歐狠狠抵住，他沒有預料到這樣的發展，連忙開始掙扎起來。  
可是加洛的掙扎，尤其是這樣手無寸鐵的掙扎，在里歐身下如同還在哺乳的幼兒一樣，他可以對加洛做任何他想要的。里歐的陰莖又更沒入些許，加洛的雙腿之間發出如同絲綢被撕破的聲音。  
「啊、嗚嗚嗚……呃、哈啊……」  
加洛感覺正在被填滿，被某種超乎常識的東西，慢慢填滿自己體內空洞的某處，他知道里歐正在他的腸道裡，如果能用這副身體捕捉到瘋狂燃燒者的首領，他已經迫不及待要把里歐帶到古雷的面前，就算是這樣和他緊緊相連的里歐，用這種姿態騎在他的身上，把他幹得汁水橫流，旦那一定也會褒獎他吧。  
加洛在骯髒的石板地上露出了虔誠的笑容。里歐好像很討厭加洛的笑容那樣，一個帶著火焰的拳頭就砸在加洛的臉頰旁邊，加洛的眼睛裡反射著里歐的火焰，他的瞳孔裡也有跳動的、暗粉色的……心臟，他的心臟，這個人、加洛提莫斯難道沒有心嗎？  
里歐深吸一口氣，他一次挺到最底，加洛的體內是怎麼樣的他感覺不到，他只能看出加洛的肚子被他撐得鼓起一個弧度，屬於另外一個男人的、他的肉棒正在加洛的體內肆虐。  
加洛成為了承受里歐滔天怒意的母體，但他溫和地打開雙腿，好像在迎接里歐的回歸那樣，一邊發出甜膩的喘息，一邊用自己的手臂勾住里歐的後頸，讓里歐能進入他體內深處。他的手指滑過里歐的裝甲，那摸起來像鐵、像鋁、像冰。他現在彷彿是里歐的情人，等著里歐來吻他。  
加洛的指尖輕輕點過里歐面部那些嶙峋的牙齒，在那之後，里歐的面容隱約可現。  
「……滿足了？」加洛抬高自己那張狼狽的臉。「那你會跟我走嗎？我沒有武器了，是你做的，旦那不會容忍失敗……我怕、我怕如果……可是、或是、你喜歡我嗎？你會跟我回去嗎？」  
加洛好像在懇求他一樣、又像在獻媚，反正只要能達到目的，加洛什麼事情也做得出來。所以加洛把腿張得更開，纖細的腰部也微微前後扭動，他用身體含住里歐的肉棒服務，而且做得極好。  
里歐強忍住想要嘔吐的衝動，這樣的加洛讓他反胃。他用左手蓋住加洛的整張臉，加洛的濕熱喘息被捏在他的手心中，性感的肉體仍然在他的征服之下，和加洛做愛很美妙，里歐的裝甲陰莖上全都是加洛的體液，細細的血絲混在裡面但不很多。他就連沒有真的碰到加洛也硬得不得了，沒有人不會想跟加洛提莫斯做愛，太他媽銷魂了。  
可是──  
里歐的視線來到加洛頸間的白金項圈，那正是讓他作嘔的主因，上面寫著K.F，古雷佛塞特，是古雷佛塞特。  
一隻高級寵物，司政官的狗。

  
  
FIN MAYBE


	2. Chapter 2

加洛提莫斯知道里歐弗提亞鋃鐺入獄，是因為他瞥見了一份黏在骯髒街道上的報紙頭版。巴爾剛大佐又立下一份大功，司政官弄了一個頒獎儀式來為巴爾剛授勳，而這本來都是屬於他的。

加洛用運動鞋踩住報紙上巴爾剛的臉，他忿忿地扭動自己的腳踝，讓報紙皺得不行。里歐弗提亞是他的獵物，是他差一點就能得手的珍貴獵物，那天冰凍警備隊被瘋狂燃燒者幹部打得落花流水不說，而且巴爾剛只要一被揪出那套裝備就什麼也不是，功勞全部都在他身上，應該讓古雷表揚的人，從頭到尾都是他才對。

加洛將連帽T的帽子拉到頭上，他在老鼠窩低著頭倉促地行走，夜晚他是狩獵燃燒者的獵犬，冷酷無情、麻木不仁，至於其他的時間，他會從普羅米波利斯乾淨漂亮的行政中心紆尊降貴來到髒臭老鼠窩的理由就只有一個。

……加洛轉身走進了一條暗巷。

古雷佛塞特再次看見加洛的時候，是巴爾剛的有功授勳儀式結束後48小時的事情了，在這段時間之內，無論從什麼管道都聯絡不上加洛。

加洛坐在他辦公桌旁邊的地上，穿著白色制服，就像每次要出勤之前一樣，他一直在古雷的辦公室等著古雷，古雷非常厭煩他這種像狗一樣，非得要得到主人的一點鼓勵才願意行動的行為。古雷在處理繁忙公事的空檔中，還得撥出時間去處理加洛，非得把加洛安頓好了，他才能減少一些麻煩，他真的對這樣的加洛厭煩到不行。

他知道加洛是為了巴爾剛的事情。因為巴爾剛收割了他的貢獻，所以故意這樣消失一段時間，用這種像小孩子鬧脾氣一樣的方法來和他抗議。這讓古雷預期在燃燒者全數捕獲後對加洛的處置因此拖延了。

以前加洛對他而言還有利用價值，至少在燃燒者還沒有被捕盡之前，總要有個人來做這些骯髒的事情，又得堵他政敵的嘴，讓全普羅米波利斯人民，除了燃燒者以外，對他一人獨裁的政府完全沒有一點異議的聲音可以浮到檯面上。

那個人必須無條件地忠誠於他，甚至可以為他獻上性命。除了捕捉燃燒者以外，還要願意為他除去敵人。你要成為我的劍，加洛，我只信任你一個人。古雷記得自己曾經說過這種煽情的話。加洛提莫斯，他這個父母在燃燒者火災中雙雙身亡的秘密養子，直到目前為止，確實一直都是他的助力。

古雷用項圈將加洛套緊，打算能用到什麼程度，就用到什麼程度。

然而現在里歐弗提亞已然落網，普羅米波利斯的歷史也該翻向下一頁──光明的一頁。

在即將展開的新局面中，所有應當留在暗處的東西就必須留在暗處，骯髒的泥巴沾到鞋子的話就該刮乾淨再走到街道上，古雷要求一切的白色都必須乾淨純白，就像那些在城市中大型螢幕上撥放的宣傳片一樣，純白的雲、純白的制服、純白的鴿子，與他古雷佛塞特相襯的東西，必然得是純然的白色，他的人生不可以有汙點。

「加洛。」古雷從容地走向加洛，碧兒茹緊隨在後。「你坐在這裡不冷嗎？窗戶旁邊的風這麼大。」

古雷毫不意外看見加洛換了一個表情，並且對他的關心報以笑容。加洛立刻站了起來。「我一點都不冷，我只是想知道，巴爾剛是怎麼抓到里歐弗提亞的。」

「……這件事情很重要嗎，加洛。」古雷溫和地說。

這時他突然瞥見加洛扣緊的衣領以外，有擋不住的情慾痕跡。加洛從某個年紀開始就會到老鼠窩和男人鬼混，可能是被誰帶壞的，或者天生就淫蕩喜歡去找樂子，古雷知道這件事情，他每每都在心裡唾棄加洛，有這種養子真令他頭痛，所以也絕對不可以給加洛換成自己的姓氏，要是因為收養這小子而給佛塞特蒙上陰影的話就糟糕了。但古雷卻是用某種冠冕堂皇的藉口，說不要讓加洛忘記自己的原生家庭，而要他保留姓氏提莫斯。

古雷嘆了一口氣。

「巴爾剛是軍人，給他一個勳章對他來說不過是表面功夫，但是加洛，在捕捉燃燒者的這件事情上，你的貢獻比他多太多了，我知道。」

「旦那、」加洛激動地向前邁進一步。

古雷向後退了一步。「不要叫我旦那。」古雷壓低聲音。他拔出手槍，迅速地、毫不遲疑地朝著加洛開了一槍。在這麼近的距離中，子彈埋進了加洛的腹部，鮮血立刻染紅純白色的制服。加洛還不能從被古雷開槍的衝擊裡回神，他跌坐在地，古雷又立刻朝他開了第二槍，這次擊中加洛正摸向腰邊的右手。

「為什麼、」

加洛艱難地蜷起身體，試圖保護自己的內臟。他受過很多傷，但從來沒有這麼疼痛過，好像全身的血液都要被擠出身體一樣，他開始不停顫抖，冷汗浸濕了他的衣服，加洛狼狽地在地上爬行，他望向古雷的眼神還殘留著最後的一點希望，他不知道古雷為什麼突然要殺他，可以的話，加洛寧願這一切只是一場噩夢，因為這一點道理都沒有。

他自從被古雷收養以後，他的世界就只有古雷。古雷犧牲了左手將他救出火場，所以他的性命和身體都理應為了古雷效力。如果古雷要他捕捉燃燒者，那他就去做；如果古雷要他暗殺政治人物，他也會毫不遲疑往那些人的腦門扣下扳機。難道不是這樣嗎？他一定是哪裡做錯了，只要古雷告訴他，那他可以改，他一定會改的──

「古雷……」加洛虛弱地擠出一點聲音，他聽古雷的話，他再也不稱呼古雷為旦那了。

古雷血紅的眼睛聞聲釘在加洛的身上。他握槍的右手垂下，槍口還冒著煙，掉落在地的彈殼被古雷用鞋緣踢走。

「我一直都很討厭你，加洛提莫斯。本來我不打算把這些事情告訴你。」古雷抿了一下嘴，他陷入了一段時間的沉默，之後才開口繼續說下去。

「其實現在怎麼樣都無所謂了。你對普羅米波利斯的貢獻都是真的，作為司政官我很感謝你，但是你不能活下去。一切就到這裡了，加洛。」

加洛深藍色的眼中倒映著古雷沉鬱的面容。他看見古雷再次舉起手槍，這次一定是打算瞄準他的頭部，將他一擊射死吧。如果古雷要他去死，那他就該這麼做。加洛閉上眼睛，他直到這個時候都還敬愛著古雷，所以打算欣喜地迎向死亡。

古雷停頓了一下。站在一旁的碧兒茹扶住櫃子，地板開始震動，到了無法令人站穩的程度，古雷也沒辦法瞄準了。他的子彈錯落地擦過加洛的身體，有一枚射進了加洛的腿裡，震動愈來愈劇烈，像是強烈的地震，但又不只是那樣，行政大樓內的警鈴開始發出蜂鳴聲，古雷望出窗戶，街道上燃燒著十分可怕的燃燒者火焰。

普羅米波利斯陷入一片火海。

「……是里歐弗提亞，果然極地裡的監獄也關不住他嗎。」古雷佛塞特了然於心地喃喃自語。「碧兒茹，備車。」他冷漠的紅色眼睛在離開辦公室前最後瞥了一眼加洛。

「讓人把這裡清乾淨，就叫巴爾剛來做吧，為了早日升上少將，他會願意加班的。」

加洛感覺自己正在墜落。

他眼前的世界模糊扭曲，在火舌之內燒成了碎屑，稍微颳一點風就能把他眼前的事物全都吹散。身體好熱，頭昏腦脹，每個地方都痛得不行，強烈的失重感不停啃噬著他的知覺，加洛正在往下墜落。

他從古雷的辦公室落地窗摔落出去，最後一眼看到的是巴爾剛得意洋洋的表情。他從那麼高的地方掉落，身上又有槍傷，給他幾百條命都不可能活下來了，加洛自己也是這麼想的，他會摔成一灘爛泥，沒有人能認出來他是誰。

……他應該差不多摔死了。加洛勉強睜開眼睛，他的身體還是一樣燙，但沒有如他預期一般粉碎，有火焰在他的身邊、包圍住他，所以從他這裡望出去的城市是歪扭的，全都是熱氣所致。

加洛發現自己橫躺在一雙手臂上。是裝甲化的里歐，加洛一眼就認出來了，他曾經被里歐按在老鼠窩的地上侵犯過，到最後腿都被幹得合不上，燃燒者什麼時候這麼卑鄙，像個強暴犯一樣把一個男人壓在地上就這樣操了起來？

當時里歐聽見他這麼說就按住他的嘴。「安靜點。」他們都閉上了眼睛。「嗯啊、哈啊……」加洛的身體被迫承受那麼粗壯的一根裝甲陰莖，在怎麼樣都已經到達極限了。

他的腰部像快被扯斷那樣，雙腿也不停打顫，嫩粉色的穴肉被粗大的異物插入又翻出，快感和痛苦折磨著加洛的神智，他根本分不清楚什麼是高潮的感覺、什麼又是身體快被里歐扯碎的疼痛，所有里歐帶給他的都是疼痛，但是他活該，加洛想，里歐會恨著他是理所當然的，因為他是古雷佛塞特的獵犬。

現在里歐依然處在巨大的憤怒中。他的憤怒讓普羅米波利斯陷入火海，加洛看清楚了，他正被裝甲化的里歐抱在胸前，里歐的摩托車在城市內瘋狂奔馳，火焰的巨龍竄上天際，在高樓之間橫衝直撞，這裡就像是地獄一樣。

里歐低下頭，他注意到加洛笑了，加洛的笑容牽動臉部肌肉，口內湧出的鮮血沾染嘴角，本來英俊的面容，因為那些刺眼的血汙而變得嫵媚不已。

加洛望著那幢他摔下來的行政大樓，古雷高舉權杖的雕像距離他愈來愈遠，被淹沒在火焰之中，到最後什麼都看不到了。

「你笑什麼。」里歐冷冷的聲音透過裝甲傳出。「我不會放過你的，加洛提莫斯。所有殘害過燃燒者的人，都要付出代價。」


	3. Chapter 3

加洛在那之後發了一場高燒。即便身體裡的子彈都被里歐取出，傷口也已經縫合包紮，加洛仍然躺在那張里歐讓給他的床上，似乎正以肉眼可見的速度迅速凋零，有的時候加洛會突然清醒過來，但是眼皮耷拉著，無神的雙眼楞楞望向斑駁的天花板，里歐不知道他在看著什麼。

替加洛處理傷口的時候，里歐沒有用上任何的麻藥，他最多的仁慈就是讓加洛咬住一塊破爛的床單，好把加洛可怕的呻吟聲阻擋住，那塊床單最後從加洛的嘴裡取出來的時候沾滿了加洛的唾液和血，里歐的手指也黏上了那些穢物，吸飽加洛體液的床單濕潤、溫熱，和加洛的傷口摸起來的感覺一樣。

里歐在沒有工具的情況下，不得不赤手摸索埋在加洛體內的子彈，他的手指探進加洛的肌肉組織，帶著火焰，里歐另一隻手用一把銳利的瑞士刀俐落切開加洛的皮與肉，下刀的時候不帶任何感情，里歐也不曉得自己為什麼可以這麼無情地切割加洛，他不知道自己是在傷害加洛，還是在拯救加洛，無論是哪種，他都恨自己為什麼要這樣做。

加洛是脆弱的一般人，和他們能藉著燃燒讓肉體不停復甦的燃燒者不一樣，不醫治，就會死。

他不救加洛，加洛就會死，這是一個很好的藉口。里歐的汗水滴到加洛的皮膚上，火焰燒灼皮肉的味道令里歐反胃，可笑的是他明明餓了那麼多天，人類血肉的氣味還是令里歐作嘔。

在治療加洛的過程中，里歐偶爾會用眼角餘光望向加洛的脖頸，那裡滿是血汙以及汗水，加洛的喉結上下移動，吞嚥困難，想吐，沒有項圈。

加洛在強烈的肉體疼痛中昏過去又醒過來，他不斷乾嘔，健壯的身體反覆痙攣，這是誰造成的傷口？里歐用一瓶烈酒加上火焰消毒他手邊唯一可以進行縫合的工具，一支魚鉤，里歐纖細的指尖哀傷地滑過加洛身上的槍傷，這是誰做的？

他淺金色的長睫毛低低垂著。是無聊的政治鬥爭？里歐將從醫院盜取出來的珍貴繃帶用在加洛身上，他咬著魚鉤做成的針，加洛傷得好重，就連他也不禁疑惑，是誰能對加洛下這種毒手？但加洛既然是古雷養的狗，又專替古雷做些骯髒事，至今得罪過多少人，被誰盯上都不令人意外。

人人渴望弒之而後快的加洛提莫斯，正在他的面前因為槍傷而低聲呻吟。海藍色的髮絲緊黏在頰側，加洛前所未見的脆弱姿態，被狠狠擊碎的模樣，就這樣毫無遮掩的顯露出來。

「古雷、古雷、古雷。」

加洛一直這樣子，不斷重複、不斷重複地，像夢囈一樣，把里歐最痛恨的那個名字掛在嘴上。

古雷、古雷佛塞特。

里歐痛恨這個名字，但他更痛恨那天做下錯誤決定的自己。如果不是他懷著什麼燃燒者建設自己城市的夢想……為了讓所有的燃燒者一起搬到火山附近，在前一天讓所有的燃燒者都聚集到老鼠窩來，那麼也不會被冰凍警備隊一網打盡。

里歐沉默地加熱一個罐頭，火焰從他的手掌心中冉冉升起，明亮的普羅米亞之火，他們說過他的火焰是最強的，所以他用這種火焰把普羅米波利斯燒成了廢墟，在那昭示力量的火焰中，又混雜了多少無辜市民的慘烈哀號？

_──你們燃燒者，隨便把別人的家燒掉，很好玩嗎？_

里歐驚愕地望向躺在床上的加洛。加洛沒有醒來，他只是好像聽見了那天加洛對他說的話，當時那雙天空一般蔚藍的眼睛裡，確實燃燒著什麼在當時的里歐看來無足輕重的東西。

「不是這樣、」里歐拔高音量。

「每一次燃燒者襲擊普羅米波利斯，都有為市民留下避難通道。」他艱難地擠出一點聲音，被拋出來的話語在空蕩的房間裡迴盪著，失去夥伴以後，他很久都沒說話了。

「是真的。」他又對著加洛說，像要為自己辯護什麼，但加洛是不可能聽得到的。「燃燒者是、燃燒者是……」

里歐慌亂地抹掉自己的眼淚，他沒想到自己會落淚，他自從成為BOSS的那天開始，便失去了軟弱的資格。如果他不能堅強如鐵，燃燒者的心就會動搖。人們的心很善變，燃燒者也是人，建立一份信賴曠日廢時，毀壞卻在一瞬之間，若燃燒者不能團結，他們就無法和佛塞特政府對抗。

_「你是太天真了。」古雷佛塞特站在他的牢房前說。「愚蠢的弄火人，里歐弗提亞，你總有一天會引火自焚。」_

唯一里歐來不及挽救的那滴淚水落到了加洛的眼皮上。

加洛就在這個時候睜開了眼睛，他看起來很疲累，薄弱的日光燈投落加洛睫毛的陰影，燈光被風拂動，加洛的眼睫也細細顫動起來，他的皮膚在臥病在床的這段時間之內蒼白得可以看見底下的血管，加洛緩緩將視線轉向里歐。

里歐感覺自己的時間在這一刻之間無限延長。他既難堪，又後悔。心裡充斥著快要滿溢而出的情緒，那種狂浪將他席捲而去，拖入深海。他不想要加洛醒來。

里歐一被加洛茫然的目光碰觸到，便立刻裝甲化。他感到自己有武裝的必要，就算他面前這個加洛顯然不可能有力氣攻擊他。里歐的手指捏上加洛的脖子，加洛沒有抗拒，他像一頭溫馴的小鹿一樣，任由里歐把持著他的性命。

加洛啞聲說：「你的眼淚好燙。」

他的體溫吻上了里歐的手掌心。

「燃燒者也會哭嗎？」加洛凝視著里歐，他的目光裡有種童稚的天真與純潔，加洛輕輕地將頭歪向一邊，凌亂的藍髮鋪在枕頭上。他的嘴角微微上勾，但他並不快樂，加洛被火焰焚燒過一遍的心裡沒有半點喜悅，他沒想到自己活下來了，那比死掉還糟。

里歐沒有回話，沉默是通往他內心的第二層裝甲。

「里歐。」這是加洛第一次直接稱呼他的名字，里歐不知道為什麼，他可能是因為片刻的驚訝而鬆開了脅持加洛性命的那隻手。

「里歐。」加洛的表情又變得更溫和一點。他在床上動了動身體，稍微撐起手臂，鎖骨那裡凹陷進去一個窩，某種曖昧的陰影從他的胸口向下蔓延，藏進了用以蔽體的被子裡。加洛的舌尖順勢舔上里歐的手指，裝甲又硬又燙，他不能完全含進嘴裡，只能用溫熱的舌頭在里歐的指間打轉。

除了口腔以外，加洛身上還有另外一個柔軟的地方。多汁、溫暖、熱情，令人愛不釋手。里歐登上了加洛躺著的床鋪，他抓住加洛的雙腿向左右打開，加洛順從地張開雙腿，讓自己的生殖器和後穴都被里歐收入眼裡。

他的腿被迫伸直，抬到里歐的肩膀上，裝甲挨近他的腿，從腳踝直到腿根，加洛的長腿被裝甲碰觸到的地方就像燒傷一樣搔癢難耐，他正需要一場激烈的性愛來忘掉一些事情，加洛又飢又渴地扭動身體，他的腳趾踩在裝甲的大腿上，拱起腳背磨蹭，做著粗糙的誘惑舉止，像個三流的娼妓，加洛本來就不在意自己是不是一流的那種。

他的陰莖沒有勃起，因為他根本一點也不興奮，也不想做愛，但後面一定已經濕了，管他的，加洛想，濕了就全部插進來，把他捅壞，把他從裡面翻到外面來算了……

……讓他可以把真正的自己藏起來，拜託。

加洛奮不顧身地抱住里歐的肩膀，他的手指攀向里歐的後背，還想要更多，拜託，拜託，都給我……他親吻裝甲的面部，即便那一點都不像是在和人類接吻，加洛也毫不在意。

「幹我。」加洛靠在里歐的耳邊呢喃細語。「里歐弗提亞，幹我。」

他的傷口開始迸裂，鮮血染紅繃帶，但是仍然執拗地要和里歐做愛。加洛將自己的臀部抬向里歐，他有的是辦法讓自己看起來墮落又下流，所有人看見這樣的他都會覺得，在他身上發洩性慾也沒有關係。

里歐扶住加洛的腰。他可以清楚地感覺到加洛皮膚底下的肌肉、肌肉底下的骨骼，加洛被他掌握在手掌心裡，像飛蛾一頭撲向烈火，困在煤油燈裡橫衝直撞。里歐閉上眼睛，他收緊自己的手臂，將加洛圈在自己的懷裡。

加洛從傷口滲出的血液慢慢地沾上里歐的裝甲，他在里歐的懷抱中不停發顫，加洛不知道為什麼自己會這樣，他開始心悸，心臟在跳，他感覺到了，那種感覺好不舒服。

里歐無奈地伸手按住加洛的傷口，他試著用火焰為加洛止血。「……你不會痛嗎？」

加洛搖了搖頭，他望著裝甲裡隱約可見的里歐，又緩緩地點了點頭。


	4. Chapter 4

微弱的日光從厚重的窗簾下擺透進屋內，在水泥地上拉出一條金色的線，加洛赤裸的雙腳從床沿滑落下來，輕輕地踩上了地面。

距離他被古雷捨棄，已經過了多久？加洛試著伸展自己的雙腿，其中被古雷擊中的右腿仍然不良於行，他不知道自己是不是永遠都無法恢復成本來那樣了。里歐不在房間裡，加洛環顧四周，這個房間充其量只是一個貨櫃屋，或是什麼廢棄工廠，但里歐收拾得很乾淨。

外面有人在說話的聲音。

加洛走到了窗邊，他記得古雷為了人身安全的考量，幾乎從不接近窗邊。古雷也曾經將這件事情教給了加洛，那個時候他還需要他，加洛想，現在古雷不再需要他了，這是一件很遺憾的事情，但是古雷的責任是那麼的重大，為了實現古雷的理想，加洛不認為被捨棄是一件壞事。

他唰地一聲拉開窗簾，窗戶外面有一片乾枯的玉米田，里歐背對著他，正彎著腰在和小孩說話。加洛站在窗邊看了一陣子，他未著寸縷，對自己的裸體毫無顧忌，如果古雷看到了的話，可能會覺得他沒有羞恥心，會給他蒙羞。

加洛時常感覺自己有兩面，同時並存在他的這個身軀裡，一邊流動著岩漿一般滾燙的血液，另外一邊擁抱著極地寒冰。這兩邊一直不斷將他拉扯，就譬如他知道古雷不若外面形象塑造的那樣是個完人，但是他寧願相信古雷是完美的，只因為他一直以來都為了古雷而活，14歲時古雷資助他進了一間郊區的寄宿學校，老師說，從這邊出來最優秀的學生，早晚必然能成為司政官的左右手。

除了對古雷報恩以外，加洛沒想過自己還有第二條路可以走。如果沒有古雷供他食衣住行與教育，普羅米波利斯有那麼多因為燃燒者火災成為孤兒的兒童，加洛只不過是其中的一個，他們沒有那麼多的經費可以照顧所有人。

於是加洛全心全意地在那裡學習間諜活動的技術，諜報、暗殺、色誘，一開始他沒有一件事情做得好，加洛現在也想不太起來那時候怎麼竟然學不會這麼簡單的事情。如今看來都是小菜一碟，當時卻像要他的命一樣，他回想往事的時候常會感到胸悶，有種強烈的焦慮感主導他的身心，到了那種地步，他就必須得做點什麼。

「因為你們的身體是普羅米波利斯最重要的資本。」老師說。

「因為你是我最信任的人，加洛。」古雷說。

「旦那。」加洛聽見自己笑著說話的聲音。那天陽光燦爛，景色很美，古雷送了他一條項鍊紀念他成年，上面刻著加洛名字的縮寫，可是加洛自己私下去那間店裡，把它換成了古雷名字的縮寫。

加洛在自己的想像中笑得好開心，但其實他沒有發出一點聲音，他就那樣佇立在窗邊，望著里歐伸出雙手捧著那些孩子的手，幫助他們穩定火焰。外面的天色發陰，烏雲密布，就快要下雨了。

而每逢雨天，加洛的性慾就會騷動起來。他的手指穿進頭髮裡抓住髮根，想用那種細微的刺痛好讓自己無視性器開始搔癢的感覺。加洛靠到了牆上，他像力氣被抽掉一樣滑坐在里歐常坐的那張椅子上，張開雙腿，開始撫弄自己的陰莖直到充血。

「嗯啊、哈啊……」是潮濕的感覺讓他的大腦不正常了，一定是這樣的，加洛想。

加洛腦中一片空白，無法專注在任何事情上，他就像是慾望的奴隸一樣，明明就不想做愛，身體也還在痛，可是手卻忍不住伸去撫摸性器或是搓揉乳頭，把自己的身體當成一塊肉一樣粗魯地玩弄，只為了榨出一點酥麻的感覺……那是通往高潮的門票，他很渴望高潮，就像酒精成癮與毒癮發作的人，高潮期間那種極致的愉悅就是他的上癮物質。

一而再、再而三地高潮。

加洛視線迷離，他的鼻尖因為焦躁而發紅，豐潤性感的嘴唇也微微噘起。突然加洛轉向斜睨著房門，在那扇門後有腳步聲停住了，他知道那是里歐。

加洛緊握住陰莖的手動得更快，用手掌快速磨蹭他的龜頭會讓他欲仙欲死，加洛想要夾緊雙腿射精，但他必須忍耐、去累積那得來不易的快感。他的手指離開了胸前，挺著兩粒被搓得發紅的乳頭，手指爬進嘴裡蘸了一點唾液以後立刻迫不及待就插往自己的後穴。

「啊啊──嘎啊、」加洛彎曲浸泡在腸道內的手指，同時放聲呻吟。「還不夠……」他已經滿頭大汗了，情慾像螞蟻一樣爬滿加洛全身，他一旦發作就什麼事情也做不了，除了做愛以外，沒有任何方法可以把他從這種灼熱的地獄拯救出來。

加洛向後抬高身體，他的雙腿大開踏在椅子的扶手上，房間內全是他自慰發出來的咕啾咕啾水聲，不難想像他的體內已經有多麼濕潤，多麼適合現在就插入一根硬梆梆的陰莖進去裡面，可是加洛還想要別的，他淚眼婆娑地望向門的方向。

「里歐、你在外面嗎？」加洛用他沙啞的聲音呼喊著自己的敵人。他體內流出來的淫液已經把牛仔布的椅墊染成了深藍色。「里歐……」

加洛的精液射向了地板，一道曖昧的水漬蜿蜒在地，里歐在這個時候選擇推門進來，他仍然以裝甲包裹著自己，外面的那些孩子都不害怕這樣的里歐，但是加洛在看見裝甲的時候，還是本能地有點畏懼。

里歐弗提亞是唯一真正制服過他的男人。

加洛臀部的肌肉微微痙攣抽動著，早就熟知肉慾滋味的後穴在里歐的面前一張一合地顫動著，加洛的身體擺成了一個S型，他似乎對怎麼吸引雄性生物瞭若指掌，他最美的地方都呈現給了里歐，依照加洛的經驗，沒有他得手不了的獵物，他很快就可以把自己從這可怕的性飢渴中解放出來了。

但里歐沒有急著去觸碰他，即便加洛的肌膚看起來就像蜜糖做的一樣甜美細滑，在昏暗的燈光中更有一種綺麗的光澤。實際上加洛的身體滿是陳年傷痕，沒有那些東西就沒有現在的加洛。至於古雷對他造成的傷口，最嚴重的一個在加洛的胸膛上。

加洛查覺到里歐的目光，他於是撫上了自己的胸口。「這是我的徽章。」

加洛一邊這麼做的時候，他的另一隻手滑到了里歐的大腿上，把自己體內的熱液和陰莖的分泌物全都隨性地沾到里歐身上，像小孩子亂塗鴉一樣，他用自己的淫液在里歐身上畫著沒有意義的圖案。

里歐不予置評，他甚至放任加洛這樣挑逗他。加洛實在太瘋狂了，面對這樣的加洛，里歐沒有別的辦法，他可以告訴加洛──古雷究竟是怎麼樣惡劣的一個男人，自私、自戀、自卑又自大，古雷的世界就是只有他古雷佛塞特一個人，但加洛不會因為這種勸告清醒過來。

「……你在想什麼？」加洛把落下來的藍色頭髮撥到耳後，他現在想幫里歐口交，立刻。加洛低下頭去，他的舌頭煽情地舔上了里歐的胯間，裝甲好硬又好燙，但他沒辦法在里歐不願意的情況下找到里歐之前用來貫穿他的那根東西。

加洛為了得到他現在急需的一點犒賞，他甚至願意成為里歐的寵物。加洛含著眼淚的藍眼睛向上抬，他的雙眼皮摺看起來也很可愛，加洛身上沒有之前那個獵犬的影子，里歐伸手撫摸加洛的臉頰，他該怎麼辦？這是加洛提莫斯的甜蜜陷阱？

里歐裝甲化的手指扯開了加洛的嘴角，擠進加洛的嘴巴裡。上下兩片柔軟的嘴唇夾住里歐的手指根部，加洛尖尖的四顆犬齒卡在里歐的手指上，當里歐用指尖按住加洛的舌頭，加洛的唾液就因此不受控制地從嘴角沿著下巴滴落。

里歐突然發現自己總是想箝制加洛說話的能力。

「加洛。」里歐輕輕按壓著加洛的下唇。「剛才那些孩子們問我，你是誰。」

方才里歐看見了站在窗戶旁邊的加洛。加洛赤裸身體站在那裡，沐浴在金黃色的陽光之下，他雖然有副容易引起他人慾念的身軀，在那時候卻褪去了一切色情的成分，就像是從雪裡韌生出來的嫩芽。

「有其他的燃燒者，也問了一樣的問題嗎？」加洛問。他的視線從里歐的面部緩緩轉向那扇窗廉沒有拉起來的窗戶。「你應該要殺死我，而不是救活我，里歐。」

因為加洛弄出來的那些聲響，里歐直到現在才注意到窗外的雨聲愈來愈大，看來勢必會是一場傾盆大雨。在這種大雨淅瀝的日子裡，燃燒者要比平常都更虛弱，往常他們會聚集在一起，團聚他們的普羅米亞之火，但現在燃燒者所剩無幾。

「……燃燒者絕不殺人。」

「我不是人。我是古雷的獵犬……啊、」

里歐摟住加洛的腰。裝甲的陰莖緊貼著加洛的股縫前後擦動，加洛環抱住里歐的脖子，裝甲的陰莖對他來說還是太粗，但這次里歐很溫柔，他擺弄著坐在他腿上的加洛，或輕或重地顛動身體，他可以感覺到自己在加洛的體內，加洛靠在他的耳邊，禁受不住似地急喘著氣，他們兩個人是因為性慾而結合在一起，就連動物也懂得做這樣的事情。

「從今天開始不再是了。」

里歐尖銳的指尖部位劃開了加洛頸後的皮膚，火焰刻意反覆燒過滲血的傷口，加洛趴伏在里歐身下，他柔嫩的腸壁正被裝甲陰莖進進出出，賁張的鐵肉棒把他裡面撐成了一個舒服的形狀，加洛的肚臍因為里歐陰莖的頂進而變形，膀胱也被輾壓到瀕臨失禁的地步，他在痛苦和快感中仰起脖子，像快要斷氣的天鵝那樣，被里歐緊緊抓在手裡。

加洛的後頸，在髮際線的下緣，經由里歐的蹂躪而多出了幾個刺青一般的羅馬字母。

「里歐，你在生氣嗎？」加洛問。「里歐，好痛、」

「我沒有生氣，加洛。」里歐回答他的獵物。他解除裝甲化的指尖慢慢滑過加洛頸後的傷痕，LIO FOTIA，八個字母烙進了加洛的皮肉裡。

「別再提到古雷了。」里歐說。「永遠都別提到他。」


	5. Chapter 5

那日的夜晚比平時都還要漫長。

在狹窄的單人床上，加洛承受著裝甲的重量與幾乎要將他燙傷的溫度，里歐是第一次在他面前睡著，他可以從裝甲面部看見里歐已經閉上眼睛，金色的碎髮落到面頰上，里歐在這個時候看起來純真得就像個普通的男孩子，是他那個年紀的人本來該有的樣子。

加洛將雙腿再打開一點，裝甲的陰莖還放在他的身體裡，他的腰被里歐的手臂禁錮住，就算睡著了，里歐突然想到的時候還會往加洛裡面頂一頂，兩腿之間又熱又濕的加洛睡不著，他身上其他地方也還在痛，可是被性慾衝擊大腦的那種感覺，終於暫時平緩了。

加洛享受著里歐還在體內的充盈感，他有力的雙腿夾上了里歐的腰側，舒服地瞇起雙眼，加洛被填飽了，含著鐵肉棒的屁股又熱又脹，下腹也被頂出一塊不正常的突起，加洛撫摸著自己的腹部，他感覺有什麼東西在他體內滋長，某種他說不上來的、非常陌生的東西。

他一向對性恣意而為，和他上床過的人都對他念念不忘，但加洛討厭難纏的床伴，他反正根本記不住他們的臉，是誰有很重要嗎？下面大不大有很重要嗎？那些人粗魯地揉捏著他的屁股，一邊說他淫蕩到沒人敢要，一邊又戀戀不捨地幹他，天花板在發抖，每次都是，廉價的柔軟精氣味，強烈的刺激化為感官的享樂，一點點不安縮在牆角蠕動，早在14歲的時候就被加洛親手殺死。

加洛縮緊臀部的肌肉，在剛才那種飄飄然的舒服感退去以後，又沒有感覺了，他的性器官和後穴開始麻木，像他身上有一塊死肉。他下面那個洞無論塞了多粗的陰莖，都填不滿他內心的深壑，但是那種東西連加洛自己也不想直視，更不要說他的養父古雷。

起初加洛費盡心思隱藏自己止不住的慾望。他每個晚上都需要躺在不同男人的懷抱裡，他們的體型通常魁武健壯，身上有個鬍後水和高級古龍水的香味，這些男人的共同點就是當他喊他們為「父親、爸爸、爹地」諸如此類稱呼的時候會更興奮，狠狠地幹他。

後來次數頻繁了以後，加洛想藏也藏不住了。古雷發現了他骯髒下流齷齪的旺盛性慾，但裝作沒看見。其實加洛也知道，那個連衣服上細微的汙點都不能忍受的男人，怎麼可能接受一個靈魂有瑕疵的養子，甚至給他自己的姓氏？

加洛濕潤的嘴唇不停打顫，里歐睡著了，現在幹他幹得不夠，只是插著把他撐滿，真的遠遠不夠。這對他來說太難了，他得不到高潮就很難過，最糟的時候他會發燒和痙攣，陷入絕望的地獄裡。

不受控的情緒一波一波湧上，重新掌控加洛的大腦，在性癮的獨裁暴政之下，加洛就像個挫敗的孩子一樣攤開身體，他不知道自己該往何處去，強烈的孤獨感在這個夜晚將他撕成了碎片。

「……里歐。」加洛眼神失焦地望著天花板。「你可不可以放我走？」

「去哪裡？」里歐的聲音透過裝甲傳出，在加洛聽來有種無機質的感覺，如果不是他可以隱約看見里歐的面容，他可能會以為自己是在跟什麼機械做愛。

原來里歐一直都沒有真的睡著，他因為長年的逃難生活不得不適應零碎的睡眠時間，況且在那個加洛提莫斯的身邊，他也不可能大膽到真的閉上眼睛。

「回去普羅米波利斯。」加洛說。

他說這句話時聽起來有點底氣不足，加洛微微抬起眼睛瞥視里歐，而里歐斂下目光凝望著加洛。「你想要回到古雷身邊？」

加洛別開視線。因為里歐不准他再提起古雷，所以他才不說。里歐沉默地撐著身體，他想起來他們才做愛到一半，凝固的精液黏在加洛的雙腿之間，里歐的下腹也一片狼藉，加洛的恥毛被加洛自己分泌出來的潤滑弄濕，糾纏成一片，里歐很輕地嘆了一口氣，他又往加洛的腸道深處埋了進去。

加洛發出一聲細微的呻吟，他們相疊的身體在床上輕輕搖晃，加洛趴著、撅起臀部，就像一隻牝獸一樣讓里歐騎在他身上。蒼白的燈光之下，加洛全身的傷疤比平常看起來更明顯，他的左手有大面積的燒傷，看起來是燃燒者火焰所致，是個新傷，加洛應該要治療它以減少留疤的可能性，但他沒有。

其他的傷口似乎多是舊傷，零零總總新舊傷裡面，唯有脖頸後方那個是他里歐弗提亞親手造成的。那幾個字從加洛異常白皙的後頸肌膚上結痂浮出，某種類似撕毀一張名畫的快感俘虜了里歐，他這個無處容身的燃燒者、無法拯救同胞的燃燒者首領，卻能在司政官的愛犬加洛提莫斯身上留下精液與刻痕。

想到古雷，怒火立刻侵襲了里歐的心。「你想去哪裡就去哪裡，加洛。」

他如果把自己的作品推到古雷佛塞特的面前，又會怎麼樣？畢竟，里歐試著冷漠地分析這件事情，如果他不是想把加洛拿來當成一個籌碼，他又為什麼當初要把加洛救下來？

加洛從佛塞特大樓墜落下來那幕突然閃過里歐的腦海，這裡面有些古怪，為什麼手下愛將加洛提莫斯失蹤這麼多天，古雷那裡卻沒有任何動作？他這幾日喬裝往返普羅米波利斯新都心與火山附近，都沒有聽到類似的風聲，反倒是加洛的存在好像被抹除了一樣。里歐有種不祥的預感，那種預感是很不理性的，他不知道該不該相信。

加洛不知道里歐現在正考慮著什麼。他聽見里歐願意讓他離開，於是鬆開了緊抓住床單的手，指尖纏上里歐裝甲化的手指，就像非常感激一樣。加洛忘記自己還在跟里歐做愛，他就開始興沖沖地計畫起要再回到古雷身邊的事情，做愛對他來說稀鬆平常，與吃飯喝水滿足生理需求沒什麼兩樣，更不需要顧忌什麼。

「是真的嗎？」加洛微微側過臉，想去看看在他身後的里歐。

「真的。」

里歐將他翻過身來，加洛的雙腿立刻熱情地掛上里歐的後腰，他下面那個濕潤的肉洞這幾日內不知道被里歐開拓過幾次，現在肛口紅腫地舒張著，從外面可以直接看見他被操開來的內壁粉嫩又濕潤，藉由裝甲射在加洛體內的精液埋得很深，里歐用手指去勾了勾，加洛的下身被他弄得不停顫抖，有些白濁被里歐掏出來，掛在加洛還沒闔攏的肛穴邊緣。

加洛低喘著氣，他用手臂擋住自己的眼睛。「光線太亮？」里歐要把他的手挪開，加洛搖了搖頭，不是這樣，他只是不知道為什麼身體很燙，以前那只是因為快要高潮了所以才開始出汗，但他不明白自己現在是怎麼回事。

在里歐的注視之下，加洛有種衝動想把雙腿闔上。他知道自己下面那裡被操過是什麼樣子，本來不過也就是一個用來做愛的洞，從屁股裡可以刺激到前列腺，男人的肉棒插進去以後，不管什麼貨色，加洛都能自己搖到高潮，那裡不過就是一個榨取快感的器官。

可是在里歐的面前……該死的，里歐弗提亞幹嘛一直盯著他看？加洛伸手進自己的雙腿之間，他試圖擋住里歐那種直白而且毫不掩飾的打量目光。他的羞恥心突然變得十分發達，在里歐再次插進他體內的時候，加洛要里歐關上那盞燈。

「……你今天要求的事情太多了。」里歐說。

但他還是伸手拉熄了那盞燈。加洛在他面前沉進一片濃重的黑暗裡，他們都是。伸手不見五指的情況下，里歐摸索著加洛的肢體，他知道哪裡最軟、哪裡一碰到加洛就會細細顫抖，哪裡汁水最多，哪裡最脆弱。

里歐的手掌心燃起微弱的火焰，他的手放在加洛的胸膛前，最嚴重的槍傷仍須好好照顧，無法放著不管的里歐弗提亞很厭煩自己有這種多餘的仁慈，但他無論如何都不想因為面臨絕境就成為一個冷酷的人。

加洛的手按住了他的。

「謝謝。」加洛的聲音輕得讓里歐以為那可能是幻聽。

他讓加洛坐到自己身上，一陣令人耳鳴的沉默過後，兩個人的呼吸聲變得急切，加洛撫下身親吻著里歐的裝甲面部，里歐解除了裝甲化，他的嘴唇找到了加洛的，加洛被他突來的觸碰嚇了一跳，但很快就沉浸在他們的深吻裡。

加洛沒有里歐以為的那樣擅長接吻。里歐吸住加洛的舌尖，加洛無助地在自己的口腔中被里歐強勢地侵入的舌頭攪動，他的唾液滿出口腔，沿著嘴角淌下，嘴唇內側的薄皮軟肉也被里歐用牙齒叼著啃咬，光是親吻就讓加洛全身顫抖，高潮了一次。

加洛雙手愛憐地捧住里歐的臉頰，他的目光也很溫和，有種在他這種人身上不應該出現的母性。這是人類肌膚的感覺，里歐涼軟的髮絲掃過他的手腕，溫熱的吐息打上加洛的耳廓。那根裝甲陰莖暫時抽出他的身體，在後穴的難耐中，加洛好像聽見了里歐拉下拉鍊的聲音，他不知道自己在等待著什麼。

里歐將自己賁張的性器抵上加洛的穴口，加洛那裡溫柔的收縮，里歐這次感覺得一清二楚。他慢慢把自己推進加洛的身體裡，以人類的姿態赤裸地和加洛結合在一起，加洛也立刻就夾緊嵌在他裡面的性器。

像明天就是世界末日一樣，他們做愛做得昏天暗地、眼冒金星。

從唇齒開始，他們啃咬著彼此，到血管細胞，全都在沸騰。意識遊走發狂邊緣，痛苦與痛苦相疊，高潮慫恿著新的高潮。用要把靈魂撕裂開來的力度，狠狠地、毫不留情地，拚命想從對方身上拚索取一點點溫暖的感覺。

就在這裡刻下自己活過的證據──里歐的眼睛翻向天花板，他在一陣全身酥麻的可怕高潮之後，低吼著咬上加洛的鎖骨，加洛咽嗚出聲，他的大腿不停發抖，膀胱在遭受這麼長時間的折磨以後終於憋不住裡面的液體，斷斷續續地洩出了清澈的尿液，水聲在房間裡迴盪，加洛分不清楚快感和羞恥感，甚或是罪惡感。他只知道里歐握住了他的陰莖，毫不在意被他的尿液汙染，在他排尿的時候替他手淫。

加洛在那種陌生的刺激中痛哭出聲，他向後尋求里歐的懷抱，卻又用尖銳的犬齒刺進里歐的手臂裡，哀號著、呻吟著，他們暴躁的喘息聲像猛獸彼此憤怒撕咬，又卑微得像是離群的幼獸在啜泣。

加洛身上的結痂不知道被誰的指甲再次劃開，新長出來的嫩肉還帶著血，里歐像貓一樣舔著他的傷口，他從側面推高加洛的腿深深埋入加洛裡面，加洛雙腿間分泌出來的潤滑混著他們的精液滴得地上四處都是。

──_活到今天就夠了_。里歐和加洛在這瞬間想的都是同一件事情。

這個晚上加洛提莫斯和里歐弗提亞各懷心思，誰都不知道這是不是他們可以放浪形骸的最後一夜。


	6. Chapter 6

里歐在清晨以前醒來，他把找來的衣服扔到床上，用這種粗魯而直接的方式叫醒仍在睡夢中的加洛，加洛腿上的槍傷讓他很難自己穿上褲子，里歐不得已只好讓加洛扶著他的肩膀。

加洛站在原地，他靜靜望著里歐柔軟、凌亂的頭髮，從窗戶透進來的光線照亮里歐的臉龐，他想要親吻里歐，他只想要很輕地親他一下。

「我們從這裡去普羅米波利斯，要騎上三個小時。」里歐說。

他也換上了普通的裝束，頭髮塞在安全帽裡，後頸那邊掉下一兩撮，他沒有裝甲化。加洛環抱著里歐的腰，他們的摩托車在前往普羅米波利斯的高速公路上奔馳，公路上沒有幾輛車駛過，周邊的景致除了火山以外就是荒原。

「我小時候這裡有一片公園。」加洛指著公路旁一片廢耕的農地說。「古雷和我在這裡寫生過很多次，你看，里歐，那邊本來有個池塘，在池塘上面有一座橋，橋的旁邊，有一個人在賣冰淇淋。」

里歐沒有作聲。加洛又自顧自地繼續說下去：「這裡還有一間披薩店，我喜歡他們的瑪格麗特，要很辣的那種。」

「……你記得真多事情。」里歐平淡地說。他的聲音幾乎要被穿過他們的獵獵冷風吞掉，加洛說他記得每一件和古雷做過的事情，回憶過往的時候，加洛的聲音非常溫柔，但里歐很難從加洛的描述中想像出一個那樣的古雷佛塞特。

刻意在螢光幕前營造出親民形象的古雷他知道是什麼樣子，但在春日午後與養子待在躑躅綻放的公園裡寫生……里歐不知道曾經有過那樣的古雷佛塞特，他更傾向於是加洛自己美化了這段記憶，畢竟加洛仍然是那個瘋狂的加洛提莫斯，昨天在他的手臂上咬出一排齒痕，今天一看不是瘀血就是裂出傷口，里歐此刻有想要把加洛的牙齒一顆一顆拔掉的念頭。

他還想在加洛的脖子加上項圈，他人在哪裡加洛就要在哪裡，他要往加洛身上留下更多自己的印記，日以繼夜地操司政官的獵犬，操得加洛合不攏腿，想哭又哭不出聲，想要咬他卻又不敢。

「答應我你會要古雷把燃燒者放出來。」里歐不抱希望地問。加洛輕輕撫摸著自己後頸的結痂，他在風中哼了一首歌，並沒有回應里歐的請求。「……我想讓古雷看看我的身體。」

「你把我縫得很漂亮，不讓他看很可惜。」加洛說。「我就像是一個全新的──」他笑著說。「全新的加洛提莫斯。」加洛的手爬向里歐的肚臍。

里歐深深地吸了一口氣，今天的空氣他媽冷得像要把氣管和肺一起結凍，加洛是不可理喻的，他不是第一天知道了。里歐一個輕快的甩尾讓他們瞬間將好多輛車拋在腦後，他的犬齒在隱隱作痛，同時也有心悸的感覺，不知道是不是昨天在加洛鎖骨上咬的那下讓他開始不對勁了。

愈接近普羅米波利斯，準備要離開的車輛就更多。這是一個很反常的現象，做為一個高度發展的城邦國家，上班時間高速公路上一向塞滿準備入境的人，而非全都趕著要出境。

里歐聞聲抬起頭來，除了車子以外，還有一些人也跑上了高速公路，他們神情慌亂，像在逃難。

「好心的先生，幫幫我們吧！」抱著幼兒的年輕女人將孩子扔進敞開的車窗裡。「他們在掃射民眾！」帽子歪斜的白領男性跑掉了一隻皮鞋。「軍隊把街道封鎖──」他比手畫腳地描述著城內可怕的景象。

環普羅米波利斯的高架橋開始震動，人們的驚呼聲自四面八方傳來，加洛抓緊了里歐的腰，他的手指無意識地施力，讓里歐痛得倒抽一口氣。怎麼回事？發生什麼？不要擋路！我還想活！那些從普羅米波利斯逃出來的人，他們蒼白、或是因為驚慌而脹紅的臉上，逐漸被遮蓋日光的黑幕籠罩。

人們仰起頭，自普羅米波利斯新都心位置升起巨大的鐵塊，一艘飛船。

在飛船之上，一道漆黑的創口撕裂淺藍色的天空，那是通往宇宙的入口，有人這麼說，而加洛說，那是帕納索斯號、那是時空轉移的開口。

他跳下里歐的摩托車，爬上了一輛汽車的車頂，像救世主一樣攤開雙臂，用向眾人布道的語氣說：「那是帕那索斯號。」

以燃燒者作為傳送宇宙飛船的燃料，這艘乘載著被選上的一萬人的方舟，將要駛往奧米茄星團。誰聽了都不相信，加洛像個瘋子一樣被喝斥、被驅趕下來，這是沒有加洛提莫斯的一座城市，他跌落在地，身姿隱沒於人群的陰影裡。

在這可怕的動亂之中，里歐伸出雙手引導普羅米亞之火，他要燒斷這座橋，用火焰做出一道鐵幕，否則岩漿將會吞噬普羅米波利斯，他聽得見某個聲音，想要燒得更熱烈，那個聲音從輕聲細語轉為激昂的哀鳴，它要他去做。該怎麼做？

富含生命力的火焰自里歐的掌心流出，火焰鑄成的龍飛快鑽向橋的另一端，他是燃燒者！人們驚喊，現在怎麼還會有燃燒者？

一個勇敢的男人撲到里歐弗提亞身上，將他壓倒在地。他是個瘦弱的小夥子，還能拿我們怎樣，男人高喊道，更多人也奔向前去，他們用肉體阻止一場燃燒者火焰可能會遭致的可怕後果，明明火山就要噴發了，他們仍然執拗地，將手上的早餐、新買的皮包、昨夜寫不完的報告、書本、碎石、很多很多的碎石砸向燃燒者。

里歐仰躺在地，血液流過他的雙眼，他看見一片厚重的晚霞，並不存在的，人類的黃昏撲天蓋地襲來了。在一段漫長的時間裡，好多雙腿在他的身邊走動踩踏，橋梁仍在震動，加洛又爬上了車頂，他氣急敗壞地朝著群眾大喊：「燃燒者也是人，明明都是人。」

加洛一直在尋找里歐，是里歐教會他什麼是作為一個人，他還不太懂，但他覆述里歐說過的話，這次應該就不會錯了吧？

可是這不重要了。

時空裂縫驟然關上。

帕那索斯號不見蹤影、古雷佛塞特與被捕捉的燃燒者們不見蹤影；加洛願意為他而死的對象不見蹤影、里歐相依為命的同胞們不見蹤影。安詳的碧藍天色倒映著騷動的人民。

這些遭到拋棄的人們緩緩抬頭仰望，多麼沉重的黑影，帶著人類的希望向宇宙駛去。

72億人留在被捨棄的陸地上，他們驚愕地伸長脖子，哭號著懇求救世主現身。普羅米波利斯的新都心裂出一道可怕的創口，遠處的火山連環爆發，公路被火海吞沒，高架橋開始因為承受不住重量而坍塌，火焰與岩漿滾滾燒進了普羅米波利斯。

_他們美麗的龐貝城_，在一日內被岩漿覆沒。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC  
到這邊上半部結束，古雷的移民計畫似乎成功了。下半部會有在這之後時間軸的里加，但我也還不確定會發生什麼事情，我只是對里歐的前日譚裡有塊廣告牌上面，印著彷彿美國60年代完美家庭的那塊牌子很有興趣……（好


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 從這裡開始是下半部

今天是普羅米波利斯全境遭到岩漿覆沒後的一周年。

世界各國為當年帕那索斯計畫的犧牲者與無辜的普羅米波利斯國民降下半旗，所有電視節目都以黑白畫面表示哀悼，人們點燃蠟燭，將蠟燭、鮮花、玩偶安放在他們與普羅米波利斯接壤的國境上。

警告標示與禁止跨越的鐵絲網綿延不絕，熱辣的風從彼方襲面而來，在這頭是和平的城市，那頭是宛如地獄景象的普羅米波利斯。

里歐也買了一束花，他孤身一人站在這個荒涼國度的邊界上。

為了從現在居住的地方抵達普羅米波利斯的邊境，里歐騎上了一星期的車。愈接近他的故鄉，里歐愈感到害怕，直到現在站在這片焦土的前面──他的呼吸急促，手腳不住發抖，眼淚不受控制流淌下來，在冷風的吹拂下，溫熱的淚水最後只剩下兩道淚痕。

他彷彿看見彼時加洛爬上車頂朝著人群喊話，高聲說著，那是帕那索斯號、那是用燃燒者當成燃料才能進行空間移轉的一艘宇宙飛船。

加洛的眼睛綻放著一種可怕的興奮光彩，而里歐站在人群裡，與其他人同樣仰望著加洛，他們什麼都不知道，就這樣被佛塞特政府愚弄了這麼多年。

里歐不願再想起普羅米波利斯，也不願再想起加洛。

他這一年以來過得不好，那時的創傷依然緊隨著他，像永遠無法擺脫的陰影。

直升機在國境上空盤旋，冰冷的白光投在里歐身上，他這些日子裡四處躲藏，在普羅米波利斯事件以後竭力抑制自己的火焰。他一直在逃，逃了很久，但現在終於可以坦然地站在這裡。

普羅米波利斯的行政大樓下方，經過掘開地下層以後，在那裡發現了許多衣服以及隨身物品。它們被棄置在一些凌亂的箱子裡，根據一旁有焚化爐的配置，很可能這些東西本來會被全數焚燒殆盡，但因為走得太急所以來不及處理。

除此以外，有上百具殘缺的遺體仍然冷凍在地下實驗室的冰庫中，他們全都是燃燒者，在肢體末端有灰化的情形，可能是遭受人體實驗所致。

當這些發現被公諸於世，針對佛塞特政府的韃伐從四面八方蜂擁而來。輿論抨擊這是令人髮指的、百年以來最重大的反人類罪。他們用眾多罪狀起訴古雷佛塞特和他的黨羽，然而古雷已經與他的帕那索斯號抵達奧米茄星團。

比起古雷那些被攤在陽光下的實驗資料，真正使恐懼蔓延的是帕那索斯號成功離開地球的副作用。地球上頻發的火山活動逐漸失控，誰也不能預料哪裡會成為下個普羅米波利斯。

里歐聽得見岩漿的脈動，他的血管奔流著普羅米亞之火。他感覺得到有燃燒者在這附近，為了呼應對方的呼喚，他從很遠的地方一路追趕過來，但他很可能將會一無所獲，因為他這一年來變得太過敏感，容易誤判距離，那個「想燃燒得更熱烈」的聲音每分每秒在他腦中迴盪，讓他無法專注在其他的事情上。

里歐凝望著腳邊搖晃的細微燭火，在他暗紫色眼睛的凝視之下，燭芯迸裂出火花，異常熾熱的燃燒者火焰迅速蔓延開來，點亮了一整道鐵絲網，向東西兩側蔓延開來，包圍已然化為焦土的普羅米波利斯。

──有誰在這附近。

里歐下意識裝甲化。他的身體還保留著從前與佛塞特政府──尤其是他們司政官喪心病狂的看門犬加洛提莫斯對抗時的直覺。

除了空中的巡邏直升機以外（顯然他們也發現了地上的情況有多麼不對勁），只有遠方公路上寥寥數輛疾駛而過的卡車。

里歐沉默地凝望著遠處，他知道那個燃燒者就快要現身了，或者對方只是普通的、要來這裡擺放鮮花的善良市民？在這種凌晨時分，空氣寒冷不已，讓人直至骨髓也被冰凍，除了他這種人以外，還會有誰也在外面遊蕩？

里歐向後退了一步。

出現在他面前的是一個年輕男人，他的身型里歐非常熟悉，那是他抱過好幾次的身體，加洛提莫斯抱著一個小男孩穿越灌木叢，直直走向他。那個男孩的手上捧著一束花，他們在看見裝甲化的燃燒者時，都露出了訝異的表情。

「里歐……」加洛遲疑地停下了腳步，但他又很快向前踏了一步。

「……是里歐吧。」他的語氣就好像在外地與好友相逢一樣，加洛從容而直率地往里歐的方向走去。但里歐不認為自己是他的什麼朋友，更貼切的用詞，對於里歐弗提亞和加洛提莫斯而言應該要是敵人。

加洛抱著懷裡那個男孩，男孩大概六歲，應該早就可以自己走路了，但是加洛仍然將他摟在懷裡，他對那個孩子表現出某種小心翼翼與呵護的態度。里歐注意到那個孩子有雙藍色眼睛，乍看之下像是加洛的私生子，他差點都要信以為真。

加洛雙手托抱著的男孩是個燃燒者。里歐可以用火焰鑄出一把利劍，現在就捅穿沒有防備、只穿著羽絨大衣的加洛，這個情形實在太過眼熟，加洛俘虜了一個燃燒者幼童，這是過往的加洛會做的事情，他們捕捉燃燒者時並沒有區分成人或是兒童。

「我們只是來獻花的。」加洛平靜地說。「能遇見你真好，里歐。就好像什麼事情都沒有發生過一樣，這裡的夜晚是這麼平靜。」

加洛與裝甲著裝的里歐擦身而過，他走向那片著火的花與布偶，將自己手上的那束放進火裡，又讓那個男孩同樣將花送進燃起的火焰裡面。

「喬伊。」加洛彎下腰對著男孩說。「我們說好獻花以後就要回家。」

喬伊搖了搖頭，看見了他喜歡的布偶，就走進火裡把那隻熊拿了出來，然而那個熊布偶一脫離火焰便被燒成了面容扭曲的破布，棉花帶著火星，從他的指尖飛逝。

里歐目睹了這一幕，但他沒有說話。在國境延燒開來的火焰愈來愈熱烈，要不了多久就會有消防車馳援滅火，這是一個一點也不平靜的夜晚，里歐的心裡就像一個充斥著尖叫聲的地獄。

他感到呼吸困難，就像每一次他從夢中驚醒一樣。

里歐時常夢見坎羅和梅斯，他不知道他們是不是仍然活著、仍然存在。

他也常夢見古雷佛塞特。古雷說他總有一天會引火自焚。

監獄裡一旦開燈就會聽見電流的滋滋聲響，四處結著厚重的冰霜，在那個藍色的大箱子裡，里歐偶爾會想起一些夏天的景象。他倒映在湖水上的金髮，他的父親和母親，還有一隻總是準時剪毛的黃金獵犬。

里歐爬出那個湖水綠的冰箱時，經常不記得自己是正在獄中或是在什麼地方，他的時間與空間感覺是扭曲錯亂的。他在離開普羅米波利斯後住進髒亂公寓裡的一戶，隔壁老是飄出大麻的味道，剛搬進去的時候地毯上也都是菸的燙痕，他試過要整理，可是他做不到，他沒辦法鼓起勇氣改變任何事情。

有種悲傷的力量正在耗弱他的生命，它不要他好好過日子，它讓他整天抱緊身體無法動彈、一事無成，只剩下頭腦裡充斥對火焰飢渴的聲音。

想要燒得更旺盛。想要、燒得、更猛烈。

里歐最後把冰箱的層架拉了出來，焦急地甩到地上，他屈著腿睡在那裡面，那裡很好，很冷，能讓他冷靜。

睡在冰箱裡的夜晚總是那麼平靜。藍色的月亮和藍色的夜幕降臨在他身上，像一雙溫柔的手，讓他丟盔棄甲。他的過去已經被一片火焰焚燒殆盡，所愛的人全被從世界上抹去。如今只剩下加洛，他不知道加洛對他來說的意義是什麼，但是加洛確實是他的過去。

里歐的裝甲從身上緩緩剝落。他蓬鬆的暗金色頭髮被夜風拂動，一雙泫然欲泣的眼睛對上加洛濕漉漉的藍色眼睛，他們像有話要說又說不出口，這一年來你怎麼了？從那之後，你還好嗎？

加洛想問，可是他問不出口，因為如果里歐反問，他要怎麼說？他要強顏歡笑說自己過得很好？

里歐一定希望他過得不好，這都是他應得的，加洛一點也不希望自己過得好。他應該要每日懺悔，古雷犯下的錯誤有多大，他就要在市中心最顯眼的地方赤裸身體跪多久，每個罹難者的親人都可以拿鞭子抽在他身上，把他一身皮肉搗毀。

「我知道你會來這裡，里歐。」加洛說。「我想把喬伊交給你。我遇見他的時候，他剛覺醒成燃燒者，火焰燒掉了他的家，父母也被燒死在裡面。」

他布滿傷痕的手掌握住了喬伊的一雙小手。

「……如果你堅持，我會照顧他。」里歐在一陣沉默後朝著喬伊伸出了手，但喬伊仍然緊抓著加洛的外套下擺。「但是你怎麼會以為我這麼仁慈，就這樣把你放走？」

加洛聞言搖了搖頭，他摸上了自己的第一顆釦子，接著解開衣領好讓自己的脖頸裸露出來，那樣他就可以摸到自己後頸的那個傷痕刺青，那是里歐在他身上留下來的印記。

「你可以對我做任何事情，但請不要殺掉我。」加洛說。「然後我會去自首，把古雷的事情都供出來。」


	8. Chapter 8

加洛和喬伊正在睡覺。他們蜷縮著身體躺在車站的長椅上補眠，加洛讓喬伊睡在他的懷中，而里歐站在長椅之前，他望著朝向黑暗裡直直向前延伸的鐵軌，不知道這個選擇將要將自己帶向何方。

這裡除了他們以為沒有別的旅客，無人車站裡只有一盞懸掛在正上方的老舊日光燈，一些飛蛾在附近盤旋，它們的身體撞上燈管發出鏗鏗聲響，加洛醒了，或者他一直都沒睡，衣物摩娑的聲音讓里歐轉過頭去，他望著加洛。

加洛也同樣望著他，接著加洛抬高視線去看那盞忽明忽滅的日光燈，他又環顧四周，最後加洛的目光停在了他自己的手上。里歐也看向了加洛的手，那是一雙被寒風凍得發紅的手，指甲修剪得很整齊，骨節分明，有很多傷疤，但關燈的時候看不見。

加洛和從前一樣，他一定是又放任自己受傷，像那些一頭撞向燈管的飛蛾一樣渴望疼痛。

里歐曾經在黑暗中探索過加洛的手，他纖細的手指滑過加洛的掌紋與繭，加洛的手指也微微收緊，里歐聽見他的呻吟、感覺到他將他又夾得更緊的腸壁；加洛的手指微微舒張開來，里歐的指尖輕輕點上加洛手背浮起的骨頭，他們在他的想像中像是軌道，像是網，是血與肉，硬的地方是骨頭，軟的地方是血管，他們雙手交扣，像這個世界上最後只有他們活了下來一樣。

那是在末日來臨前的狂歡之夜，那夜他們都卸下了面具，誰也不知道明天又是如何的明天……啊，不是這樣，加洛知道，所以那個晚上，加洛又走到了窗邊，他望向被烏雲覆蓋住的月亮，里歐望向被窗簾覆蓋住的加洛。

加洛沉默地咬著彎起的拇指指節，他好幾次回頭凝視著在床上的里歐，里歐知道他在看他，但那時候他不明白那個凝視的意義何在。

里歐在燈下是白金色的。加洛試著要好好看清楚他，但里歐就像一團空氣、一陣悲哀的強風，他看不清楚里歐。

「你去自首了以後，接下來打算怎麼做？」里歐問他。

「沒有什麼特別的規劃。」加洛微微聳起肩膀。「大街小巷都在通緝我，我比自己想像的還要有名多了，所以我或許會去坐牢、或許他們不想讓我繼續活下去。」

加洛停頓了一下。「但反正，本來一切都該在那天結束了。那天以後的日子，都是你給我的。所以如果真的到了那個時候，我希望是由你把它收回去。」

里歐像被針刺到了一樣，他立刻別開了頭，又把自己的視線從加洛的身上，放逐到一片黑暗裡。「我做不到。」他說得很小聲，聲音被吞沒在風裡。

「你為什麼總是要我做這種事情？我做不到。」里歐退到了軌道旁邊，在他身後列車進站了。

刺眼的橘黃色燈光照入車站，強烈的風把里歐朝向軌道內拉近，他在這一年裡好幾次想過死亡，死亡能讓他腦中的聲音永遠地消停下來。那個聲音最初是輕聲細語，像在他耳邊呢喃，像春天末尾，空氣裡最後的花朵香氛──

輕柔地，呼喚著他，讓孤獨的他不再孤獨，那個聲音問他，你是我在尋找的人嗎？里歐站在湖面上，承載著他的小船在搖晃，他的體內像有岩漿在沸騰，那天的夜空一點烏雲都沒有，燦爛的星幕籠罩著弗提亞家寬廣的後院，里歐抬起頭，一簇細小的火苗從他的嘴裡洩漏出來，他像隻年幼的小火龍。

里歐伸出雙手，捧起屬於他的普羅米亞之火。

他呼吸著、燃燒著，心臟搏動嶄新的血液，細胞正在全面死亡，然後徹底活化。他的眼睛被火焰染上了熾熱的金黃色，就在那時候，天上的繁星，全都墜落到他的身上。

我還會是人類嗎？

我還能和我的家人在一起嗎？

從他指尖流瀉而出的火焰，像潮水一般朝向四周奔流而去，洶湧地纏上樹木，洶湧地吞沒弗提亞大宅，蒸發的湖水一擁而上，在空中下起悲傷的綿綿細雨，初生的火焰從里歐的身體不斷湧出，它侵蝕了他的家，它燒光了每一張他討厭的壁畫，也燒盡了他那些很少說愛的家人。

在普羅米波利斯的末日來臨以前，里歐就見識過末日，屬於弗提亞家的末日，高高懸掛在郊外高級住宅區的山崗上。

……里歐向後傾倒，他的背碰上飛快駛入站內的列車，加洛朝他伸出了手，但來不及抓住他，加洛等於是撲向了里歐。加洛不要命了，里歐覺得有點好笑，他可以裝甲化來免於傷害，但加洛不行，他擁有的只是脆弱的凡人之軀。

里歐托抱住加洛的身體，他們摔進軌道，在那些碎石上碰出一些傷口，加洛或許斷了一根肋骨，或許只是腳踝脫臼，但加洛毫不在乎，他仰躺在那裡，在里歐的身下、寬廣的夜幕之下。把過去和未來全都忘掉，只想活在當下。

加洛用手臂撐起身體，他艱難地吻上了里歐的面部裝甲，像個調皮的青少年，加洛的時間或許一直停在他的14歲，那是加洛的繁星墜落之日，他們從此仰望的只是一片無垠的黑夜。

里歐裝甲化的手掌捧起加洛的臉頰。「你一點都沒變，加洛。」他跪在加洛的身前，里歐的身形修長、銳利，像倒插的劍，加洛在他的陰影之下，反覆親吻著他。是里歐的體溫讓加洛這一年來被塵封的性慾甦醒，性慾像條黑曼巴蛇一樣纏上他的身體，他又飢渴，又痛苦，在隨時都會有列車快速駛過的軌道上，加洛張開雙腿，他用小刀割開自己的褲檔，撥開厚重的冬季衣物，讓自己未經日曬的大腿肌膚裸露出來。

里歐察覺到加洛的意圖，於是立刻推開他：「你這個瘋子，加洛提莫斯！」

「你惱羞成怒了。」加洛瞇起眼睛，他抹了一下自己的鼻子，把那裡滲出來的血液擦掉。「……可是你比我瘋幾千幾百萬倍，一直到最後，還妄想用火焰撲滅岩漿──」

加洛的嘴唇被里歐咬住，再也無法繼續說下去，里歐死命地啃咬著加洛，像要扯下一塊肉一樣，他叼著加洛的下唇，將自己的性器如加洛所願地，狠狠送進了加洛的身體裡。一段時間都沒和男人性交的加洛，在今天又重新得到了那種充足的飽脹感，他好像餓了一輩子，終於在里歐這裡才能暫時止飢。

加洛枕在冰冷的鐵軌上，他的手指沿著里歐的背脊細細撫摸，裝甲底下里歐每一寸肌肉的收放他都能感覺到，加洛被夾在鐵與鐵之間，因為另外一個人的肉體而顫抖。在列車駛近以前，讓他高潮，快點讓他高潮，加洛纏上里歐，他們的肢體扭曲地相合在一起，指縫緊咬著指縫，性器與性器鑲嵌，摩擦的快感、面臨死亡的恐懼要把他吞沒。

里歐大口吸氣，像要用冷空氣把自己的肺部撐破，他失神地望著天空，想像現在就要有一輛高速行駛的列車，輕鬆地把他和加洛撞得支離破碎。到了那個時候，加洛和他就分不清誰是誰，他不會恨著加洛，加洛也不會想起他，他們的心會散落一地，但糾纏在一起。

加洛按著他，他按著加洛，他們不想讓對方好過，卻也不想和對方分開。

現在他們合而為一，在性愛與癲狂的邊界像孤魂徘徊，在火車軌道上用各種淫蕩的姿勢做愛，鐵軌開始震動了，快感正要來臨，加洛尖叫出聲，像斷氣前的幼犬，里歐沒看見火車的燈光，他看見從天上掉下很多東西，金屬、金屬、金屬、土、冰。

是帕那索斯號。加洛抱上里歐的肩膀。「是帕那索斯號！」他伸長手臂指向遠方正從空中傾斜墜地的一塊巨鐵。


	9. Chapter 9

里歐和加洛站到了鐵軌上，他們不發一語地望著那個巨大鐵塊墜落的方向，即便沒有半點證據，加洛卻覺得那是本應啟程駛往奧米茄星團的帕那索斯號，古雷就在那上面，被當成燃料的燃燒者也在那上面，在這一瞬間，他們想著同一件事情。

加洛被那巨大的鐵塊吸引，他蹣跚向前移動腳步，然後奮不顧身地奔跑起來，曾經中彈的腿拖累他的腳步，加洛跑得不夠快，解除裝甲化的里歐拉住了他的手臂，里歐這麼做沒有什麼理由，加洛提莫斯要去哪裡都和他無關，但是里歐還是拉住了加洛。

「你說過會去自首……」里歐壓低聲音說。「你說過會供出古雷做過的一切。」

里歐和加洛四目相對，他知道加洛想要什麼，那種東西會把加洛燙傷，這是引火自焚，他不想要再看見那樣遍體鱗傷的加洛。里歐從本來強硬的態度轉為懇求：「留下來。」他更用力地抓住加洛，低溫火焰從里歐的指縫之間冒出，燒上了加洛的手臂。

加洛沒感覺到疼痛，但是里歐顯然被自己不受控制的火焰驚嚇到，他鬆開了對加洛的箝制，緊握住自己的手掌，讓加洛帶著一顆仍然在顫抖的心逃向帕那索斯號。這時候喬伊被他們弄出來的聲響驚動，他在月台上醒了過來，細嫩的嗓音哭喊著加洛的名字，加洛跑了很遠，風聲將喬伊的呼喊傳至他的耳際，喬伊的火焰失控地竄燒，他不得不轉身回來。

從天上持續降落的鐵與冰落在他們身邊，在地上撞出坑洞，它們劃破天際時帶著灼目火焰，讓里歐又想起那個湖，他吞下天上繁星的那個夜晚，弗提亞家的獨生子將弗提亞家在一夜之內焚燒殆盡。他從回憶中艱難地望向加洛，視線穿越一片來自過去的，沉重的迷霧，才終於看見加洛跑了回來，毫不遲疑地緊抱住著火的喬伊。

加洛跪在地上，將喬伊按進自己的懷裡，彷彿他從來都不介意自己會不會被燒傷。他是愛喬伊的，里歐一眼就能看得出來，他對加洛某些根深蒂固的懷疑在那一刻煙消雲散，來自里歐的火焰包圍住加洛與喬伊，喬伊沒有感覺過別的燃燒者，他那雙和加洛相似的藍色眼睛好奇地凝望著里歐，里歐握住他的雙手。

「你要學會控制你的力量，喬伊。」里歐說話的時候，能感覺到加洛的視線溫和地降落在他的身上。他將喬伊的手攤開來，讓那雙小手平放在自己的手掌心。

加洛一直沒有說話，他只是平靜地望著他們，讓喬伊跟著里歐會對他們都好。他本來是個殘酷無情的，捕捉燃燒者的人，那些成為帕那索斯號燃料的燃燒者全都由他經手，他將他們送進行政大樓底下的監獄，不分男女老少，他們是完成古雷野心的食糧。

讓喬伊跟著他這種人生活，等到未來某一天，喬伊知道他曾經對他們這樣的人做過什麼事情，到那時候就太諷刺了，他沒有過那種安穩生活的資格。加洛靜靜地看火焰在喬伊的手中生成一隻蝴蝶，那是柔軟的火、溫柔的火，和當初把他家裡燒光的無情烈火絲毫不同。

在那場火災中，七歲的加洛提莫斯應該要和父母一起死去。但是那天有個學生剛好路過那裡，英勇地奔入火場，不顧自己的性命安危將他救了出來。所以在他躲躲藏藏，狼狽地路過喬伊的家的時候，加洛也不假思索接住了從二樓陽台跳下來的喬伊。

「加洛，你不要走，我不要……」喬伊緊抓住加洛的手，對他而言，當初接住他、安撫他、照顧他，這一年以內都和他一起度過的加洛，已經是他的全世界，他要怎麼樣才能把加洛留住？無論哭掉多少眼淚，加洛都已經打算把他交給里歐，然後自己一個人到別的地方去。

「喬伊，我也曾經和你一樣。」加洛輕輕地說。他用袖口把喬伊的眼淚擦掉。「失去自己的家以後，對我來說最重要的，就只有當初那個把我救出來的人。」

「我想為他做一切會讓他開心的事情，我甚至想把這條性命還給他，為什麼呢，為什麼有時候覺得，當初不要被救也好。可是無論如何，我還是很感激他，那是永遠都不會改變的事情，他是我的救命恩人，我想報答他，世人怎麼看待他做出來的事情，我都不在乎。」

里歐沉默地聽著加洛的告解，他纖長的金色睫毛被日光燈投落像蝴蝶翅膀一樣細密的陰影，加洛看不清楚他的眼睛。

「里歐會照顧你，對你來說和里歐在一起一定更好。」加洛說話的時候沒有望著里歐，他只是看著自己被喬伊抓住的手指。他一廂情願地不停把喬伊推給里歐，和喬伊一起的那些日子對他來說是珍貴的回憶，他把從古雷那邊渴望許久卻從來沒得到過的擁抱，給了喬伊好多好多。

「至於我，我回到那個人身邊會更好。現在他的夢想墜毀了，沒有人陪著他，我不想看見他那個樣子。」

「……我只想問你一件事情，加洛。」里歐突然開口說。「之前你從佛塞特行政大樓摔下來的時候，是誰攻擊你的？」

「是巴爾剛。」加洛輕快地回答。但里歐立刻反駁加洛：「你說的不是真的。」他說：「是古雷佛塞特。因為是他，你才會受那麼重的傷，其他的人都做不到。只要是他做的事情，你不會反抗、不會懷疑，你只想要討好他。」

「我不是想要討好他。」加洛加重了語氣，被里歐質疑讓他很不愉快。和里歐弗提亞沒有什麼好說的，從以前到現在都應該要是這樣，但一切都變了，被古雷逐出伊甸園後，在那段日子裡他依賴著里歐度過，他像個不停掉出棉花的破布偶，由里歐親手執針縫合起來，現在要在里歐面前堂而皇之說出違背心意的話太難了。

因為有一部分的他曾經赤裸地攤在里歐的面前，他們緊緊相擁、靈魂相融，他們在彼此身上留下傷痕，他們都是離群的野獸，共同擁有的過去與悲傷已經覆水難收；而古雷就像他無法碰觸的幻影，或是日正當中的沉重陽光，加洛一直追逐著他，如今他仰望的太陽墜毀，他在日落中卻還想要索求更多。

「……我是想要了解他。」加洛說。「我永遠都無法了解他。你可以理解這種痛苦嗎？」

里歐沒有回答他的這個問題，他讓喬伊坐回長椅上，而他自己扯住加洛，將加洛拽上他用火焰組裝起來的摩托車，他們回到普羅米波利斯邊境，里歐絲毫不在乎那些警告標誌，他騎經的路線燃起熊熊烈火，空無一物的焦土無邊無界，加洛口中的帕那索斯號就傾倒在一處山丘上。

有個人影。

在他腳下帕那索斯號化為鐵塊，朝向四周坍塌剝裂，那是古雷佛塞特？但為什麼在那裡？為什麼帕那索斯號又回到地球？為什麼他還活著？

與古雷十分相似的那個身影轉過身來，他的左手臂纏繞著火焰，那是古雷佛塞特，加洛和里歐都看清楚了，他是燃燒者。


	10. Chapter 10

帕那索斯號離開地球的第三百六十六天，古雷成為了燃燒者。

加洛呆站在一片荒蕪的土地上，他伸長脖子仰望古雷，就像他從前每次渴望古雷眼裡也能有他──古雷暗紅色的眼睛的確是來到了加洛的臉上，但他望著加洛就像望著空氣，那裡對他來說什麼都沒有。

「古雷佛塞特，其他的燃燒者在哪裡？」里歐躍上了帕那索斯號，他揪扯住古雷的領子。古雷睨視著里歐，他覺得里歐這是明知故問。

從帕那索斯號的破損處飄出許多灰燼，他們逸散在空中，無數燃燒者的殘骸轉瞬化為塵埃，被寒風吹得七零八落。

「燒光了。」古雷說。

里歐忍不住強烈的反胃，他跪倒在地，吐得很狼狽，最後甚至吐出了火焰。

他們的星間航行究竟發生了什麼？古雷又為什麼會是燃燒者？加洛站在里歐的身邊，他有千百個問題想問，但最想做的事情還是回到古雷的身邊，只有他可以和古雷分享那些他們共同犯下的罪，那是一片深海。

清白的里歐就該留在沙灘上，連腳尖也不要被海水弄濕半分。加洛走回古雷的身邊，古雷只是偏頭冷漠地望了他一眼，連一點虛情假意也不想浪費在他身上。

「我知道我殺不死你，加洛，不知道為什麼會那樣，你真煩人。」

加洛聽見古雷這樣說，他於是安靜地垂下了眼睛，月光落在他的臉上，他看起來像剛用牛奶受洗過。

加洛又回想起他還穿著那身白色制服的時候，他是古雷的狂熱信徒，教義是他對古雷的崇拜，救贖是古雷對他的關愛。就像里歐說的，只要是古雷做的事情，他不會反對，不會懷疑，總是親手執行。他還記得那些燃燒者柔軟的脖子是怎麼被他的纏緊緊扣住，他們被拖行時發出來的尖叫聲……那簡直像在地獄。

加洛見過地獄。當里歐用失望的目光凝視著他，加洛很慶幸自己將里歐推出了這個即將在他們面前降臨的地獄。一切本來就應該如此進行，讓惡人去做壞事，讓善人去做好事，里歐和他不是一個世界的人。

古雷舉起手臂，他的火焰帶著血的紅色，它們在黑夜中彷彿扭曲的肢體，朝向里歐與加洛襲擊而來。

「很驚訝嗎？」古雷像在自言自語，里歐閃避掉古雷的攻擊，他覺得古雷有一點瘋，但說到底他自己也不正常了，否則他怎麼能站在這裡和古雷你一句我一句地閒話家常？就連加洛也應該由他親手除掉。里歐知道自己還活著，心臟跳動，呼吸持續，但有一顆巨石壓在了他的胸膛上，他這一輩子都挪不開它。

里歐感覺自己渾身冰冷，明明普羅米亞又更沸騰了，身體卻像被按進了冷水裡，這一年內被他死死壓抑住的火焰，終於在此刻解放了枷鎖，如果是古雷的話，殺死也不足惜，如果是古雷的話，要他背叛自己燃燒者絕不濫殺無辜的信條也可以。

里歐拉緊了手上由普羅米亞變化出來的弓，對準古雷佛塞特，與加洛提莫斯。

他已經忘記本來他會回來這裡是為了加洛，他要讓加洛看清楚了，那不是什麼帕那索斯號，只是一個隕石或是什麼大鐵塊、墜落的飛機而已。但那竟然是帕那索斯號、那竟然是古雷佛塞特，命運對他開了這種玩笑，就連里歐自己也快笑出聲來，笑得淚流不止。

這一年的時光好像不曾存在過一樣，他們又回到了從前，所有經歷過的痛苦與掙扎都像贗品，他和加洛之間發生過的那些事情，只是一種毒癮發作時的幻覺。

「加洛。」里歐平靜地說。「古雷會再拋棄你一次。等你們被拘捕、被押到法庭上審判的時候，他會把一切他命令你去做的事情推得一乾二淨，你就像個弄髒了的白手套一樣，隨便就能被丟掉。」

「我不在意。」加洛說。「你本來就知道我是這種人，里歐。」

里歐的普羅米亞火焰化為巨大的龍，加洛從未看過那樣的里歐，在這一年內里歐的力量又更加成熟，它們比古雷的火焰更強、像有生命一樣，它們聽從里歐的召喚，它們實現里歐的心願……地面在顫抖，曾經沸騰過一次的火山，又耐不住深處普羅米亞的共鳴，它們聲嘶力竭地呼喊著它們的宿主，想要燃燒得更熱烈──

想要燃燒得，更熱烈──

加洛在炙熱的火焰威壓之下動彈不得，燃燒者與燃燒者的打鬥仍在持續，里歐就快要拋棄理智，他殺紅了眼，每一次里歐的火焰箭像陣雨一樣激烈地擊打在古雷的身上，加洛都能聽到里歐撕心裂肺的哀號聲，為什麼他殺不死古雷，為什麼他讓那麼多同伴失去生命，為什麼在那段至關重要的日子裡，他卻將失去同伴的寂寞，一股腦地報償在加洛身上。

他知道加洛和他的靈魂有一樣的味道，一樣的顏色。他知道加洛不應該是這樣的。

「我不知道，加洛，我根本不能了解你，你他媽是個瘋子。」里歐的火焰扣住了加洛的脖子，就像加洛從前用纏圈住燃燒者一樣，里歐把他拖到自己的腳邊。他踩住了加洛的腹部，加洛任由里歐踩住自己，他攤開身體，里歐要對他做什麼事情都沒有關係，反正他已經被里歐馴養。所以當里歐在古雷的面前拽下他的褲子，加洛也覺得理所當然，其實里歐大可以不用那麼做，他們不是才剛做愛過嗎？

他的褲檔有自己割出來的切口，在那下面，他的屁股裡還夾著里歐的精液。加洛環抱上里歐的脖頸，現在這個背叛者要來當里歐弗提亞的婊子，加洛把自己想像得很下流，這樣他就不會覺得自己對里歐抱有愛情，而且他不想要那種像玻璃一樣一摔就碎的東西被玷汙一絲一毫。

里歐喘得很急。他一次又一次地啃咬上加洛後頸的傷疤，那個他刻下印記的地方，里歐用門牙和犬齒把加洛叼咬住，然後他從後面撞進了加洛的身體裡，用他的陰莖把加洛騎住，加洛一開始還有點掙扎，他的雙眼翻向後方，唾液也不受控制從嘴角流了下來，當他的精神來到極限，肉體就渴望性愛，只有里歐知道他這套悲慘的規律，他像個陀螺一樣在自己的性癮裡頭空轉。

加洛抬起一隻眼睛去尋找古雷，古雷輕蔑地望著他在面前做愛的加洛和里歐，在他看來他們都像是牲畜吧，隨隨便便就做愛，加洛的淚水淌出眼眶，他很難過，他很難過古雷無法理解他和里歐這種可怕而可喜的感情，像要把對方吞吃入腹一樣，這種感情，將他的過去蠶食鯨吞、燃燒殆盡……

里歐也同樣望著古雷，他要在古雷的面前把加洛占為己有，古雷在不在乎加洛，與他無關，他要做的事情就是拉緊韁繩、為加洛套上項圈。古雷養的狗，他偏要拖過來綁在自己的門前，里歐的手指溫柔地撫摸著加洛的嘴角，他的普羅米亞是他罪惡感的來源，他的加洛也是他罪惡感的來源。

「還要回到古雷身邊嗎？」里歐吻了一下加洛的額頭。他絲毫不介意自己手臂上又被加洛烙下的牙印，唾液還沾黏在那裡，加洛抓著自己的膝蓋不停高潮，地面在震動，是火山？是火車？是什麼東西的腳步聲？他感覺自己被拉上了里歐的摩托車，他們緊緊相擁，里歐還埋在他的裡面，把他填得滿滿的。

警笛聲從四面八方傳來，加洛趴在里歐的肩膀上數著里歐的心跳，普羅米波利斯與帕那索斯號離他們愈來愈遠，直升機的燈光搖搖晃晃，最後化為小點，公路延伸成筆直一線，加洛想，他們一去就不會回頭了。

FIN


End file.
